Melissa Gorgon's Diary
May 5th I just got out of the airplane, and I'm so excited be in the US again! No stupid Greek dance, no stupid Greek people laughing at my mom and no stupid Greek boarding school for girls! And the best part is that I'm going to see Deuce again! Yay me. May 8th Well, tomorrow I'm getting out of the hotel and going home with Deuce. We're gonna meet at The Maul, and maybe I could buy that awesome recipe book at the bookstore, because I LOVE '' to cook! C'mon, there's not a crime! May 9th Today was ''PERFECT! I met Deuce at the Maul, bought my book and now I'm in my old room, and, UAU! I need to redecor this place! Everything is very tiny, pink and fluffy! Disgusting. Serious! May 14th Deuce and I were riding a skateboard and we saw somebody that I didn't see for too long. Heath Burns! When we were six he had a big head. But, dude, he is super hot now. Think he thought same about me, because he spent one hour watching me ride the skateboard. HE'S SO CUTE! Think I love him! May 20th I just love my life! Heath asked me to go out with him! We're gonna meet at the central restaurant, and I have to choose something to wear! Maybe I'll wear my green dress. I'm SO excited! May 21st Ok, TODAY IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! I'm officially dating Heath. He's really lovely. May 31st Today I spent the whole day in bed, sick. The good point is that I finally had time to improve my blueberry cake recipe. I was putting to much sugar and nothing of jelly. But mom didn't like it. She hasn't got a refined taste. But tomorrow I'll go buy some school things and I still have to do my list. June 3rd My parents don't understand me. Guys Love Ghouls will do a free concert today and they didn't let me go! I know the show is three cities from here and I have to go to school tomorrow, but, c'mon, it's the best band ever! The vocalist has such deep blue eyes, that I could travel in. One of their songs say, "Today is the day. The worse day of my life". =( June 6th Heath is really lovely. Today I fainted at the creepateria, and he took me home and stayed with me. He sang, cared for me, cooked for me( he isn't a good cook, but it's still cute) and than we talked for a long time, and I feel better after all the day. June 7th I'm confused. Don't know what to do. Why? Because Heath said he loves me! I went in panic and just said "See you" and then, I ran home. HELP!! June 9th Yesterday I didn't talk to Heath. But today, I gathered all my courage and said I love him back. We kissed for the first time since we're dating. So romantic. I'm in love. June 29th Sorry I didn't write for all these days, but, I'm to sad to do it. And I found the perfect music for the situation: Learning to fall. OK, I broked up with Heath, because he doesn't want to go to the prom with me, and when I asked why he didn't tell me. I can't trust him. (Just if you want to see it ) June 30th Heath told me that he doesn't want to go with me because he doesn't know how to dance, and we're together again = Alice*--* 13:36, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Category:Diary